


The Future

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Bees! - Freeform, M/M, Really!, fluff!, goats!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Cosimo would be a fool not to use it to his advantage, despite having to blink sleep away from his eyes.





	

_ (seven years ago) _

 

“I can keep bees,” Fyr offers earnestly, still a bit sleepy, his face covered almost completely with the mane of red hair, his nose pressed right above Cosimo’s collarbone. Even without seeing, Cosimo can tell he is smiling. Annoying, as always. “And you will have that vineyard you talked about for years, you know. Wine and honey, what could be better?”

“Tired of the city life, ser Kelmaris?” Cosimo laughs when he hears a groan, and bends his head a little to kiss Fyr on top of the mad tangle of curls. It does not attack him this time, but it is a close call. On a more positive note, the paladin hidden somewhere under the pile is starting to look bright red like a tomato, and Cosimo would be a fool not to use it to his advantage, despite having to blink sleep away from his eyes. And this time Ivia left them alone for the whole night, of course. It was just his luck. “Are you really trying to lure me into living in the country?” 

“Well, yes, but not necessarily now- Oh, stop avoiding the question!”  

“I don’t even know what it was in the first place,” Cosimo says fondly. It is, after all, true. “You convoluted your every sentence until nothing sane remained, apart from that proposition that you can keep bees, and to be honest, I am not sure you should be trusted with any kind of animal.”

The lavender scented idiot moves then, because of course that would get a rise out of him. One green eye peeks out from under all that hair, and Cosimo smirks, waiting for the predictable outrage. Fyr does not disappoint.

“I do need a horse one day, you know! And aren’t bees insects? Also, how can you use magic like that if every single living creature bewilders you so much, honestly? It’s like you can only understand one at the time. We just had that conversation about goats.”

“Insects are animals, love, that’s what is written in books. And truly, what can I do, goats just look weird. But you were asking about something else, weren’t you? We can leave that conversation about other species for later.” 

“Ah, yes.“ Fyr sighs dramatically. “No matter, though, I was just trying to be subtle.”

Cosimo resists the laugh that threatens to break his composure and tries to look serious.

“It is really not working in your favour here, especially if I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.” 

“Oh, I know that you do, you are just a jerk and don’t want to make it any easier for me.” 

“And there is that, yes.”

“We can’t do this forever, you know. We either leave this life behind one day, or die trying to do good, somewhere deep under the ground, and I can’t- I just can’t-”

Fyr sighs and falls silent. 

“Yes, you idiot.” Cosimo looks at their fingers interlaced together and wonders how it could even be a question at all. “You can have your bees, if I get the wine.”

“Not all of it, surely?” Fyr lifts himself up a bit to look at him with scorn. He only manages half a glare before his resolve melts completely and he smiles. “I will bribe you with gifts out of a few bottles at least.”

Oh, he is hopeless, he really is.

“Try doing this with promises that you are going to sleep for longer than five hours. It is still a few hours short of dawn, you know.”

“Oh. Yes, sorry for that.” A bit sheepish, Fyr settles then, curling back into his place. “Remind me to talk to you about goats in the morning, though.” 

“Of course.”


End file.
